A Very Fairy Christmas
by Kaylove75
Summary: Kaera and Laxus announce their engagement at the guild's Christmas party. What better way to celebrate than with their rowdy nakama on Christmas Day? Sequel to Christmas Proposal. Laxus/OC


_**A Very Fairy Christmas**_

 _ **Summary: Kaera and Laxus announce their engagement at the guild's Christmas party. What better way to celebrate than with their rowdy nakama on Christmas Day? Sequel to Christmas Proposal. Laxus/OC**_

 _A/N: Kaera/Kera also stars in 'Christmas Proposal' and 'Under the Weather' by me, and in 'Darkness' and '3 AM Fires' by The May Waters. Be sure to check them out as well!_

…_...

Kaera grabbed her white double breasted button up coat and slipped it on just as she heard the familiar crackle of Laxus' lightning outside. He had offered to go to the guild to drop off their friends' gifts before coming back for her. Opening the front door and stepping outside, she spotted her fiancée waiting for her.

"Hey, ready to go?" Laxus asked, smiling at her, "You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you, and yes." Kaera giggled.

Laxus wrapped an arm around her waist, and his lightning enveloped them before he transported them to his office on top of the scorch mark that had been created every time he teleported there.

Kaera hung her coat next to Laxus' large black coat, and the two Dragon Slayers headed downstairs.

"Merry Christmas, Master and Kae!" Mira called from the bar.

Kaera smiled and dragged Laxus over to the oldest Strauss sibling, and the former guild master, who sat on the counter.

"Merry Christmas, Mira! Merry Christmas, grandpa Makarov!" Kaera Returned, well Laxus nodded with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, children." Makarov grinned, before drinking from his mug of ale.

"Can I get you two anyth…" Mira trailed off and suddenly dropped the glass she was cleaning in shock before squealing loudly with hearts in her eyes.

Ignoring the shattered glass, she snatched Kaera's left hand inspected the shiny ring thoroughly.

"You two are engaged?!" She practically screamed, gaining the attention of their other guildmates.

"About time you proposed, boy. I want to see my grandkids before I die." Makarov chuckled.

"So you finally decided to ask her?" Freed mused.

"That's wonderful!" Evergreen gushed.

"Ah yeah! Looks like we'll be planning a wedding, babies!" Bixslow grinned with his tongue out.

"Wedding! Wedding!" His puppets echoed.

"Wooo, they're getting hitched!" Cana cheered, drunkenly.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Wendy beamed, while Charla smiled and nodded.

"Congratulations!" Lucy and Levy hugged Kaera.

"Gihi." Gajeel snickered, while Lily nodded approvingly.

"Juvia wants to get married too, Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed, latching her arms around his neck.

"Now wait just a minute!" Gray panicked, trying to shove her off.

Natsu grinned, "That's great! Now fight me Laxus, Kae!"

"This is very exciting news indeed." Erza nodded, after knocking Natsu out.

Makarov got to his feet and raised his mug, "Listen up you brats! We now have another reason to party, so let's celebrate Laxus and Kaera's engagement! LET'S PARTY!"

The guild erupted into cheers and noise, including Natsu who was conscious again. Everyone drank, ate, and had fun. Soon it was time to open presents, and then what better way to end the night than one of Fairy Tail's famous brawls?

…_...

"Everyone's passed out." Kaera giggled quietly, as she and Laxus laid blankets over their sleeping nakama.

"Well, we did have a lot of excitement today." Laxus said in amusement.

"Mm, today was definitely memorable." Kaera murmured, crinkling her eyes warmly.

"I'm glad." Laxus smiled softly, as she came to stand by him.

"Oh, that reminds me. I left your Christmas present upstairs in your office. I wanted to give it to you in private." Kaera said, winking at him.

"Well, shall we then?" Laxus smirked, offering his arm.

Kaera giggled and looped her arm in his. Together they walked upstairs. Upon reaching the office door Kaera moved in front of Laxus and took his hands.

"No peeking!" Kaera teased.

Laxus rolled his eyes but complied with his fiancée's demand, and let her lead him inside they came to a stop in front of Laxus' desk.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." Kaera said.

Laxus did so and looked around. Not seeing anything different he looked at Kaera in confusion.

She smirked mischievously, "Look up, silly." She snickered.

Laxus looked up and had to laugh.

"Mistletoe?" He said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Mhm." Kaera hummed. "It's tradition after all."

Laxus chuckled again but lifted both Kaera's hands. He kissed the backs of both before moving them around his neck. His own hands slid down her shoulders, and down her sides, before coming to rest on her hips. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks. Laxus pulled her closer and touched his forehead to hers.

"Merry Christmas, Kae." Laxus breathed.

"Merry Christmas, Laxus." Kaera whispered.

Laxus then moved down and pressed his lips against hers lovingly, moving them slowly.

' _Oh yes,'_ Kaera thought, as he picked her up and sat her on his desk, their kiss became more passionate, _'I'll never forget this day.'_


End file.
